


Late to the Party

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Pranks, Teasing, The Dundies, Unconfessed Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Pam and Jim miss the Dundies
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late to the Party

The office was deserted. Jim had already had four angry messages from Dwight who was livid that Michael had had to postpone his opening speech for the Dundies because of them. Jim had lied and told him that he was on his way when in actual fact he and Pam were currently wrapping Dwight’s entire desk in tin foil even down to each paperclip. Pam was sitting at Jim’s desk as Jim sat at Dwight’s wrapping the paper clips one by one. There wasn’t much talking, the current of giddiness was electric, instead, they just kept looking at each other and giggling with excitement. 

Jim hadn’t planned to miss the Dundies. He had been planning this prank for weeks and was trying to fit into his schedule. Dwight was always dubious of Jim, so trying to play off that he had to stay later than him would cause suspicion so he had to use the one time of year that Dwight would leave early. To be fair, he could have chosen any Michael based event but the Dundies just so happen to coincide. Pam had been on her way out, she still had her coat on, but when she had spotted Jim coming into the office with 8 rolls of tin foil she had to stay.

‘How many Dundies do you think will have been given out by now?’ Pam asked.   
‘Well they can’t give out all of them,’ Jim said, ‘I mean how many years have won?’   
‘I don’t think won is the right word,’ Pam said feeling a blush creeping up on the back of her neck.   
‘Well, yeah you’re right,’ Jim smiled, ‘you know what you should do?’  
‘Oh, what?’ Pam said throwing another paper clip into the pot. Jim leaned forward hearing tin foil crinkle underneath him as he moved Dwight’s chair.   
‘Every month just put your engagement on pause, for like 30 seconds, then continue,’ Jim said, ‘Boom. You’ve been engaged for years but in 1-month instalments.’   
‘Yeah I don’t think that’s the right way to go,’ Pam said feeling her stomach flip flop. She’d be lying if she hadn’t had doubts about Roy, if her friendships with other guys didn’t make her question how well suited they were.   
‘Yeah you’re right,’ Jim said, ‘but what would we do with the extra trophy? Just make up a reason to give out an award, c’mon Pam be realistic.’

Pam giggled. She loved Jim. Not like that but she did love him she supposed. He was nice, sweet and kind. He always made her laugh. She didn’t think that there was anyone else in the office she’d miss a party for. Though she supposed the Dundies were only a party in the loosest sense of the word. Silence fell between them again as they continued to wrap until Jim cleared his throat and spoke again. 

‘So, how much fun do you think we’ve missed?’   
‘Oh, loads. I’m sure.’   
‘Yeah?’ Jim said raising his eyebrows.   
‘Oh yeah. Bob and Phylis will have been staring lovingly into each other’s eyes all night. Dwight will have messed up the sound system like 491014 times-’  
‘Michael will have rapped at least 4 times.’   
‘Stanley will have rolled his eyes so much they’re stuck in the back of his head.’   
‘Angela will have slut-shamed almost everyone in the bar.’   
‘Even the little statue on top of the Dundie?’   
‘Even that,’ Jim chuckled which made Pam burst out in a fit of giggles. Soon enough they were both in hysterics. Once the laughter died down Jim looked at her and said, ‘C’mon let’s head out.’

‘You sure I mean we’ve still got stuff to wrap?’ Pam said.   
‘I’ll come in early tomorrow,’ Jim said standing up and pulling his jacket off the back of the chair she was sitting on, Pam shivered as she felt his hand brush past her shoulder.   
‘But we’re already late and I don’t mind finishing up with you.’  
‘True,’ Jim said, ‘but I need to see how many of our predictions have come true and anyway we’re not that late.’   
‘I suppose so,’ Pam said slipping her coat back on and grabbing her purse as she followed Jim towards the exit, ‘but we’re not late y’know.’  
‘What?’   
‘It’s like my mom says, you’re not wasting time if you enjoy wasting it.’ 

Pam walked ahead of him and out the door but Jim stopped, for just a moment. Pam’s mom was right, Pam just didn’t know just how much time he’d waste with her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWi7f1zTW04


End file.
